Bond Made of Blood and Adamantium
by Sunswipe
Summary: What would happen if Logan had another sibling and they didn't know the other existed until a certain professor brought them together in the 21st Century?
1. Chapter 1

**First Meeting  
**

I stretched before stopping in confusion when the doorbell rang. After reaching the door, I opened it to find a bald, older man in a wheelchair and a tall, slightly younger man that had brown hair sticking up a little with sideburns, "May I help you?" I kept the door only opened a crack as I warily stared at the other two while making a hand motion behind the door at my younger brother to hide, "We are looking for Miss Lexine Smith." I opened the door a little bit more as I eyed the old man before responding quietly, "That's me. May I ask who you two are?"

The tall man rolled his eyes and grunted as he put a lit cigar in his mouth while the old man responded warmly, "Of course, this is Logan and I am Professor Charles Xavier." My eyes widened in recognition and I spoke a little louder, "You formed the school for mutants to give them all a safe place with others similar to them!" He chuckled and I blushed in embarrassment at my outburst as he continued, "Yes, I did. I'm here to invite you to come to the school. You are very special." I bit my lip and nervously glanced around the street behind them before speaking to them quietly, "It isn't safe to speak about these things around here. The people aren't exactly...friendly to mutants. I've kept my curse a secret for years and I don't need anyone finding out before I can get away. Please, come in and I'll get you some drinks."

They accepted my offer and took up some space in the living room as I called up the stairs, "Jaime! Go outside and play with you friends!" A groan answered me and whined, "Do I have to?" I sighed silently and retorted, "Either go outside with them or you can do chores all day." A blur rushed past me as he spoke, "See ya!" I shook my head with a fond smile before turning back to the men, "Is there anything I can get you?" They both declined, so I perched myself on the headrest of the loveseat, "So...why do you want me at your school? Surely I'm not worth the time or energy."

Professor Xavier was about to respond, but my foster parents walked in and Holly said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize we had guests. I'm Holly Smith and this is my husband, John. You are?" I stood up and spoke, "This is Logan and Professor Charles Xavier, they work at the school for mutants." My foster parents' eyes darkened at the mention of the school and John asked a little coldly, "Why are they here, Lexine?" I winced and nervously fiddled with the hem of my shirt as I answered, "Well...you see, there's something I never told you guys. I'm a mutant and I've been one for as long as I remember. Professor Xavier offered me a place at his school."

Their faces grew stone-like and my anxiety heightened before Holly spoke, "Why did you not tell us, so we could fix you?" I whitened as the two men watched silently and I responded with a little hurt, "I didn't tell you because I'm not something that is broken. I like who I am, even if it means that you will hate me. Being a mutant...it makes me special. I want to go to the school." John's face grew red as he yelled, "If you want to go, then leave! We don't need a filthy creature like you in our house." I flinched and did my best to hide all my pain and hurt from that sentence as I turned to the professor, "You may grab your belongings if you wish to come with us. We'll wait for you."

I nodded and answered almost silently, "I'll hurry." I almost ran back upstairs and packed all my clothes, books, music, and my laptop into a bag before grabbing my plush soccer ball. I came downstairs as John yelled at Logan, who had risen from his seat, "You're all weird! And that creature doesn't exist in my family! She's a freak like the rest of you and I never want to see her again!" I gave a soft gasp at what I heard before turning my face away as Logan grabbed my suitcase, "C'mon, pup. Let's go."

I followed him and the professor out to the limo and I looked back at the house once before wincing when the front door slammed shut. I sighed before climbing in and curling into a ball with my legs to my chest as the two men got in. My arms were wrapped around my legs and I rested my head on the knees as Logan spoke, "Don't worry 'bout them, pup. Parents should love ya for who ya are." I gave him a wan smile and sighed as I answered, "I know, but they were the closest things to parents I've ever had. I was abandoned as a baby and they fostered me once I was ten to get me out of the orphanage. I always knew how they would react if they found out I was a mutant. Guess I never expected it to be this painful."

He gave me a small smile and retorted, "Parents ain't all they're crack up to be. Trust me." I nodded slightly before turning to the professor as he spoke, "I am sorry for your pain, Miss Smith, but you will be fine. We will all look out for you. I do want you to meet the other professors when we reach the school, but rest until we get there." I nodded before lying on my side in a ball as I drifted into an uneasy sleep. I woke with a start when a hand touched my shoulder and I jerked up before relaxing slightly when I saw it was Logan, "C'mon, pup, we don't have all night."

I stuck my tongue out before following him and the professor to a large meeting room where a blue-furred man wearing a suit and glasses stood talking to a darker skinned woman with shocking white hair, "Ah, Charles, you've returned." The professor smiled as I stood nervously behind them and he responded, "Yes, I have. I would like you both to meet Lexine Smith. She will be attending the school." The two adults smiled at me and I ducked my head in shyness before looking up when a blue hand entered my vision. The blue-furred man smiled kindly at me and spoke, "My name is Hank, but everyone usually calls me Beast." I smiled timidly as I shook his hand and replied, "Nice to meet you, sir." His smile grew friendlier as he answered, "Pleasure is all mine, miss."

He backed off in time for the woman to hug me and I tensed at the sudden embrace before relaxing as she spoke, "I'm Storm. It's so good to have another student! What are your powers?" I shrugged and looked away as she stepped away, "Nothing amazing really. I've got heightened hearing and smell and slightly faster healing abilities, but my main one is my eyes turn red and I do this." I created fists and summoned a burst of rage that forced my adamantium claws to shoot out on both hands between my four fingers, so I had three claws on each hand.

Shocked gasps erupted in the room at my claws before Storm spoke, "That's almost exactly like Logan." I looked up at the named man and he let his own claws out to show me before my eyes widened in shock as my claws disappeared. I shakily reached out and gently touched his before pulling my hand back, "Why do you have the same claws as me? I thought the mutant gene was passed through the father." The professor nodded and grew serious as he explained, "That is correct, Miss Smith. However, you and Logan both share the same parents. You are both siblings."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So I hurried to write and post this the other day, but my computer decided that it hates me and wouldn't let me do anything that actually involved using internet...stupid computer. Anyways, shout out to Blue-Black Flames, Vulcanlover12, and tmittens11 for either following or favoriting the story (I don't think that's technically a weird, but I'm tired and need some Mountain Dew, so go with it). Anyways, on with the show! Or story I guess...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything X-Men, all I own is Lexine, her foster parents, and her foster brother.**

**Well, This is Awkward**

To say his announcement surprised all of us was an understatement. Beast dropped his glasses, Storm's eyes widened and gave her a funny face combined with the spiky hair, Logan gaped at the professor as a cigar fell from my….brother's mouth, and I had the same expression Logan wore before I stammered, "But-I-what? How are we siblings? How do you know?" Logan pointed at me silently as he showed he wanted to know as well.

The professor sighed before saying, "I ask that you all sit and listen patiently." Beast, Logan, and Storm all sat, but I remained standing because I wanted to be able to flee if I had to. I assume Professor Xavier knew this because he didn't say anything about it as he continued, "Lexine, you were born in 1845 a few months after Logan and your other brother ran away from home. Your mother had cheated on her husband with your father, who was also the father of your two older brothers. When you were born, your eyes were red and this frightened your mother and the doctors. They believed you to be the spawn of the devil and they sought to 'save you' by having priests do a number of rituals; however, when none worked, they discarded you."

"For centuries, you laid frozen until the orphanage found you in the year of 1997 and you were later fostered by John and Holly Smith. Now, sixteen years later, I was able to track you down and reunite you and your brother together." I stood silently as I processed everything and Storm spoke up, "How did you find out they were related, professor?" He sighed again and I looked at him as he replied, "I was able to dig through the memories of different people that knew of you and I was able to connect the dots because of my research. It is up to you and Logan to define your relationship now that you both know. We can keep this news between the five of us or you two can tell everyone and anyone."

I looked at Logan as he stormed out of the room and I flinched when he slammed the door shut. The professor cleared his throat and I turned my gaze to him before he spoke, "I know this is a shock to you and Logan, but you two will become stronger from this." I sighed before speaking softly to all of us, but mostly myself, "I don't deserve to have any family, especially a great brother like him." I took a deep breath before asking, "Will I be allowed to stay, professor?" He smiled again and answered, "Of course. The only bed available at the moment is the extra in Storm's bedroom, if you don't mind sharing." I shook my head and replied, "It won't bother me. I won't be a burden, will I?"

I glanced at Storm as she smiled and shook her head while warmly saying, "No burden at all. Come on, let's get you settled and we can talk on the way." I stared for a minute before nodding and following her back through the halls while amazed at the way she oozed energy and kindness. We walked in a comfortable silence until she surprised me with a question, "What's your favorite color?" Glancing over at her with a quirked eyebrow, I questioned as politely as possible because I must have heard her wrong, "Excuse me, ma'am?" She smiled and told me, "Well, we're going to be rooming together for now, so I want to get to know you better." I nodded in understanding before answering, "Okay, um, my favorite color is a royal blue. What about you, ma'am?" She shrugged and answered, "I like most colors, so I can't pick a favorite. What do you do for fun?"

I barely noticed where we were going as I replied, "Um...well, I like to do a lot of different fighting, I play sports, and I'm an artist." Her eyes sparkled with curiosity as she questioned, "What kinds of fighting? And what sports?" I had to think for a minute before I could answer, "I'm a black belt in karate and kung-fu, I do close combat, mixed martial arts, boxing, and kick-boxing. I'm also trained how to use almost any weapon. And I play soccer, football, baseball, and basketball." We finally stopped in front of a door and I slowly entered behind her. I stared at the medium-sized room with light gray, shaggy carpet and bland, white walls.

She motioned to the bed on the right side of the room, "That's going to be your bed. Over there is the bathroom and we'll share a closet in the bathroom. You have your own desk and bookshelf. You can also decorate how you want." I nodded before quietly asking, "Would it be okay with you if I repainted the room to give it more color?" She tilted her head as she thought before saying, "I have no problem with it. Let one of the other professors or I know what you need and we'll take you to get it." I nodded with a faint smile while my mind raced with ideas and I questioned, "May I go take a shower?"

Storm's eyes grew wide and she chuckled as she answered, "It is your bathroom now too. Go ahead and use anything you find in there. We can get you your own stuff later." I blinked and felt a grin grow on my face as I warmly responded, "Thanks, professor." She rolled her eyes and scolded me, "Call me Storm, Lexine." I chuckled, "I'll call you Storm if you call me Lexi. Deal?" She nodded and left the room as I went into the bathroom. I stripped and jumped into the hot shower before sighing in appreciation as my muscles relaxed. After using her body wash, shampoo, and conditioner, I threw on a black tank-top and ripped, jean short shorts. I put my clothes away in a section of the closet before putting my books away, which included my sketchbooks, and I also put my CDs on my bookshelf and my laptop on my desk.

I opened the door to leave, but stopped in surprise when I found a boy around my age with blond hair and light brown eyes standing there, "Hi, I'm Bobby, or Iceman. I thought you'd want to come hang with some of us." I nodded and quietly answered, "That would be cool." He grinned and led me away to some other part of the school. I looked in amazement at the room full of video games, TVs, pool tables, ping pong tables, and air hockey tables, "Pretty neat, huh? The professors know that most of us are still kids and that we all need to relax a little. Wolverine joins us in here sometimes." I lifted a corner of my mouth before following him over to a tan teen with large muscles, dark brown hair that was spiked, and dark eyes and a brown-haired, brown-eyed girl. They both smiled at me and the girl spoke first, "Hi! I'm Kitty Pryde, A.K.A. Shadowcat. This is Peter Rasputin, but we call him Colossus. You must be Lexine! Word spread that you're sharing a room with Storm."

I nodded and told them, "Nice to meet you two. Hope I'm not interrupting anything." All three shook their heads as Bobby sat with Kitty on a bean bag and left the seat beside Peter open on the couch. I sat down as the buff teen spoke, "Nah, you can keep me company while those two try to eat each other's faces." I stifled a chuckle as the other two teens gave offended noises, "So how old are you?" I looked over at Bobby when he spoke, "I just turned sixteen. You guys?" Kitty spoke, "We're all seventeen. You want to sit with us at dinner tonight?" I shrugged and we sat there talking about random things for a hour or so until we headed to dinner.

A couple days went by and I found myself growing closer to those three and Storm, but I had yet to bond at all with my brother. One morning found me about to walk down the stairs when I heard Storm speak to someone, "Logan, you can't just ignore her! She's trying to get close to you, but you won't even acknowledge that she's there. She's your _**sister**_!" I came down one more step to see him whirl around at her as he growled out, "She's not my sister! I don't have any family! They all died when I found my mutant powers! I will never accept her as my sister or ever notice her. She's just space to me."


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up, guys? I just finished off a lot of Mountain Dew, so I'm wired for a while. YAY! Haha, in case none of you knew, I'm a little on the weird and goofy side. Shout out to FallenAshe, GreviousPridakArbiter, and bookworn2340 for following the story! Shall we see what's in store for our young mutant?**

Legend: **Speaking in thoughts like Professor X**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything X-Men, all I own is Lexine, her foster parents, and her foster brother.**

**Why does it hurt so much?**

A small whimper broke free of me and I saw both of them turn to find me with tears in my eyes. I ignored Storm's voice calling me as I ran back up the stairs. I raced through halls until I found a way to get on the roof. I had known he was upset and angry about finding out he had a sister, but I didn't realize the extent of it. Heck, I didn't even realize how much it would hurt me to know what he thought. I pulled my knees to my body and let the tears silently streak down my face for hours, **You can not hide up there forever, my dear. **I jolted at Professor X's voice in my head, **How are you in my head? **I heard him chuckle as he answered, **I'm a mutant, my dear, this is what I do. Remember when I told you how I had found you? Won't you come down and talk with me?**

I curled up tighter before slowly easing my way to the edge of the roof and I looked down to see him sitting below me on the ground, **Why would you want to talk to me? He's made it clear that I am not welcome here, so I should just leave now. **I saw him shake his head before he told me, **All I ask is that you come down and speak with me. Then you may decide what you wish to do.** I thought to myself before using the vines growing on the mansion to climb down to the ground. We silently made our way to his office and he let me sit on his couch, "Would you like some tea?" I looked up in confusion before softly answering, "Yes, please." He smiled as he poured two cups and he carefully handed me one. I took a little sip while staring at the floor, "It is not your fault that Logan will not believe the facts that you are his sister. The only thing that you are at fault for is telling yourself that this is all your doing," I looked up at him in shock that he knew what I had been thinking, "You may be able to fool the others with your smiles and laughter, but I can see through your facade and I can sense what you're doing to yourself."

I quirked an eyebrow, "What am I doing to myself?" He continued to look at me warmly as he informed me, "You take every burden on yourself. You blame yourself for anything that goes wrong. I have not seen anything that has gone wrong because of you. I have seen much good come out of you staying here. Storm is happier to have a roommate, many of the younger students look up to you, and you've made Bobby and Kitty more excited about school. Not to mention the change we have all seen the change in Peter since you've arrived," I felt a small blush creep onto my cheek at the mention of the taller and older boy, "He is very fond of you. Do not let what Logan says to turn you away from your friends here. I promise that he will come around."

I looked down at my cup still full of tea as I questioned softly, "How long until he does, professor? I wanted to find my family and I was trying to let him come to terms with it on his own, but it looks like I've made it worse." I met the professor's gaze when he rested a hand on my knee, "He is already coming around. He's been listening to our entire conversation." I heard someone choke on something in the hall and I let out a little chuckle as Professor Xavier smiled, "You see, my dear, Logan will come to terms in his own time. Until then, you must keep trying. Will you do that?" I gave him a wide grin, "Yes, Professor."

He nodded and told me, "Your friends are waiting for you downstairs. They are getting worried about your disappearance, especially young Peter." My cheeks turned a little red again as his eyes twinkled knowingly, "Excuse me, sir." I quickly rushed out and didn't pay attention to my surroundings until I collided with something strong and tall, "Oof!" I would have fallen on my butt if two warm hands hadn't caught me and pulled me back onto my feet, "Careful, Lex. You need to watch where you're running." I looked up and, sure enough, the person that I ran into and who had then caught me was none other than Peter, the boy that the professor had teased me about. I turned beet red at how close we were and his wide grin, but his smile faded into a look of concern when I ducked my head down to stare at our feet, "Hey, you okay? Whose butt do I need to kick?"

I let out a snort before getting control over my rampaging emotions to look up at his face and reply, "I'm fine. I was just thinking about something," I guessed his next couple of questions, "It isn't your fault, I'm not hungry, and yes, I wanna have a Harry Potter marathon." His grin was back just like that and I squealed when he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I smacked his back while yelling, "Put me down, ya overgrown brick!" He was laughing so hard that I was being shaken around on his shoulder, "Don't complain, Lex. You're getting a free ride." I sighed and folded my arms while pouting as he continued on his way to the recreation room. My air was forced out of my body when he dropped me onto a beanbag and grinning down at me like a crazed man, "I'm going to grab some popcorn and soda. Don't worry, I'll grab your favorite. You just stay put."

I rolled my eyes, but remained sitting until he came back with a large bowl of popcorn, Mountain Dew for me, and Coke for him. He put the movies in before grabbing a blanket and plopping onto the bean bag with me. He threw an arm around my shoulders and I curled into his body as we watched movies until I fell asleep. I woke a little bit when I felt something move me and I blearily looked to see Peter smile down at me, "Go back to sleep, my sweet Lex. I'll see you when you wake." I faintly heard Storm speak worriedly, "Lexi! Is she all right?" I felt the teen laugh as he quietly answered, "She's fine. She fell asleep while we were watching movies." He gently set me on my bed and I wrapped my arms around my pillow as he pulled the blanket over me before pressing a soft kiss on the top of my head and whispering into my ear, "Sweet dreams." I fell asleep with a smile on my face as I dreamed of my crush.


	4. Chapter 4

**HI EVERYONE! I have a longer weekend...finally! YAY! I'm a little excited, can anyone tell? Ha, let's give a shout out to Saskia Valerie, macromea, roserain1998, and Crazyninjagirl22 for favoriting/following the story. Still sure that favoriting isn't a word, but I don't really care at the moment. Guess what! I've now started watching **_**Doctor Who**_** and I'm in love! Only on the tenth doctor, but I'll eventually see everything. My friends are all excited that I've finally joined them. Anyway, on with the awesomeness that is my story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything X-Men, all I own is Lexine, her foster parents, and her foster brother.**

**What do I do now?**

"Lexi!" I jumped at the scream and fell out of my bed while getting tangled in my sheets, "Who the crap is there?" Someone freed me and I glared at the three faces laughing down at me, "Come on, girl, we have classes in a hour! You completely missed breakfast." I leaped to my feet and grabbed some clothes before going into the bathroom, "Why didn't ya wake me earlier? I won't be able to eat until lunch and that's five hours away!" I came out in faded jeans and a black tank-top as I threw my hair into a messy ponytail before throwing on sneakers. All four of us raced out of my room and we rushed to English class. We may be at a mutant school, but that doesn't mean they didn't teach us skills we would need in normal lives.

Peter and I took seats in the very back while Bobby and Kitty sat in front of us. Peter leaned close and whispered, "Here, thought you'd need this," he handed me a can of Mountain Dew and two pancakes rolled up. I smiled and whispered back, "Thanks, Pete." He just winked and we faced the front as Storm walked in, "Good morning, everyone! Now, please turn to page 394 and we'll get started." I quickly opened my textbook while stuffing the pancakes in my mouth. The rest of the day went by in a blur until we were finally down with all of our classes and my friends decided that we should go outside. We started to walk out, but we stopped when we saw Logan by the main door. He looked straight at me and gave a slight nod before leaving as my friends looked at me in curiosity cause my eyes had widened at the greeting.

A voice sounded beside me, "What's got you surprised?" I shook my head and gave a wan smile to Peter before replying, "Nothing. Let's go, guys." The three obviously were still a little worried, but they nodded and we all headed out. We wandered around the grounds before sitting by the fountain and chatting. The rest of the week went by without any trouble, unless you count Logan slowly acknowledging me more. We still hadn't talked and I was dying inside while not letting anyone else know how I was feeling. I'm pretty sure Professor X knew, but he know practically everything. My friends decided to go out of town for the long break, so I was alone for two weeks.

At dinner one night, I had just finished grabbing some soup and bread before sitting at a table in a corner by myself. I twirled my soup around and heaved a sigh, "Heavy sigh for a young pup." I jumped and looked up at Logan with wide eyes, "Sorry! If you're sitting here, then I'll leave. I didn't mean to take your table. I'll just be going." I stood up and took a step away, but a hand stopped me, "Hold on. We need to talk." I looked at all the people staring at us before looking at him, "Not here. Come on." I grabbed my roll before following him from the room and through halls until he climbed onto the roof. He held a hand down to me and helped me up while we remained in an awkward silence.

We headed to the edge and each took a seat with our legs hanging in the air. I was looking anywhere to avoid looking at my brother before I finally decided to bite the bullet, "Why are you paying attention to me all of a sudden?" I finally turned my gaze to him as he turned to face me, "Look, pup, my life hasn't been easy. I've killed many people. Some innocent, others not so innocent. Sabertooth, our older brother, is evil. He messed me up when we were younger. I didn't want to do the same thing to you or have him find out about you. I couldn't risk it. I was paying attention, I just didn't let anyone know. Professor knows probably."

I felt tears sting my eyes and I forced them back as I questioned, "Why are you trying now? Why didn't you try when I needed you? You think your life wasn't easy? You should try what my life was like. Living in an orphanage for years, knowing that you'll always be alone. That nobody will ever want you. Getting beaten every freaking day in there while trying to hide your curse. Finally finding foster parents and then get thrown out because you're a freak. Live every day with a smile and mask in order to keep everyone else happy while slowly rotting inside. I know you don't want a sister, I know I'll never belong anywhere, but stop toying with me. If you hate me, then tell me and show it. Don't send these mixed signals and confuse the bloody heck out of me."

I got up and slowly walked away while he remained silent. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs to look at Beast, Storm, and Professor Xavier looking at me in hope, but I just shook my head and turned my face away as I continued on to my room. I wearily changed into my _Doctor Who_ pajama bottoms and threw on a random shirt before curling up under my comforter. I clutched my pillow close and finally let my tears fall. Before I knew it, I was heaving with sobs as I tried to physically hold myself together.

Logan's P.O.V.

I watched my younger sister walk off and I gave her a few minutes before following her back into the mansion, "Logan! Do you realize what you've done to her?" I looked over at Storm and growled, "I didn't do anything. Not my fault if she's weak." The short woman puffed up and looked ready to strike me, but Xavier spoke before she could, "Calm yourself, both of you. Bickering amongst ourselves will not help Miss Smith. Logan, I suggest you decide how you want to treat her because she will not be very forgiving if you wait too long." I rolled my eyes and walked off, but I found myself outside Lexine and Storm's bedroom instead of my own room. I was about to leave when I heard a sob and I paused while leaning closer to the door. I heard her sobbing and repeating the same two questions over and over, "Why does nobody like me? Why does nobody want me?" My decision was made then and there. I wasn't going to think about it any more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, all! So...I can't sleep due to creepy nightmares, so that means I'm posting a short chapter! Warning: it will be shorter than all the other ones, but only cause I'm exhausted. Shout out to Beppa, lucyrose2, and watchheart8969 for favoriting/following this awesome story! Yeah, yeah, favoriting still isn't a word...I know, but do I care? Hmmm, nope, not really. Haha, shall we see what's in store for the young mutant girl?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything X-Men, all I own is Lexine, her foster parents, and her foster brother.**

**I'm fine.**

I woke when someone sat on the edge of my bed and my eyes flashed open to find Storm looking down at me, "Hey, how are you feeling?" I sat up while rubbing my eyes and hoarsely answering, "Fine. What's up?" She continued to look at me in concern as she softly spoke, "Something happened between Logan and you last night. You were sobbing in your sleep and screaming. What did he do?" I walked over to the window and gazed outside as I replied, "Nothing that matters, Storm. I came to a conclusion last night and it wasn't what I'd been hoping for." I grabbed some clothes and took a quick shower while she left before I went to breakfast.

The only ones there were Professor Xavier, Beast, Storm, and...Logan. I met his gaze and quickly turned away as I grabbed some toast. I took a seat in the farthest corner away from them as I let my shoulders curl in. Barely hearing their chatter, I was surprised when a seat across from me was suddenly pulled out and someone sat down. I froze when I caught his scent and I slowly raised my head to gaze at him, "I came to a decision last night." My entire frame started trembling as I prepared for the worst, "You're my sister and I should treat you like you are. I'll do better." I stilled for a minute as I searched his eyes for any sign of deceit, but a smile slowly crossed my face as I quietly asked, "Really?" He smirked as he nodded and I threw myself at him in a hug.

He tensed for a minute and, just as I was starting to pull away because my actions finally caught up to me, he wrapped his arm around me. Eventually, we got up and walked outside to go around the grounds and bond, "What's with your claws? Have they always been made out of adamantium?" I looked down at my hands and answered softly, "Yeah...for as long as I know, they've been like this. That's all though. Nothing else in me has any trace of adamantium." I heard him snort and I looked up in confusion, "Lucky you. All my bones are now adamantium." I shrugged and retorted, "I'd rather deal with that than the pain of bones healing. I may have faster healing abilities, but broken bones take anywhere from two days to three weeks to heal. It sucks...big time."

We finally came to a stop by the forest and we each sat against a tree to look at the mansion, "You been in an orphanage for years?" I sighed and let my shoulders slump, "Pretty much my whole life. I didn't leave until about a year and a half ago, when the Smith family fostered me. While they hated mutants, I'd take them over the orphanage any day." He raised an eyebrow, "That bad?" I pulled my legs closer to me as I told him, "Let's just say that abuse and beatings can have many different forms, especially depending on the gender of the one in charge." I saw his eyes darken as his fists became white-knuckled, "I'll kill them." I shook my head and smiled sadly, "No point. I've moved on. I'm focused on my future and my present. The past can stay buried in the past."

I bit my lip for a second before asking, "Can you teach me how to fight with my claws? I know how to fight already, but I'm not very good using my claws." His smirk grew as he cockily answered, "I'm the best to teach you about your claws. Come on, let's go to the practice room." He hauled me to my feet and we headed deep under the school. He made me go change into my uniform before asking, "Can you control your claws or do your emotions control them?" I made a so-so motion with my hand and said, "I can control them for the most part, but if I get really angry or scared, then they appear on their own."

He groaned slightly, "I've got a lot of work ahead. Fine, ready?" My brother didn't wait for a reply before he attacked me and I yelped as I raised my claws to protect myself. We were going at it until I gave a cry of pain as his claws caught my right arm. I gritted my teeth in pain as I covered the wound with my arm to try and stop the bleeding, "You okay?" Taking deep breaths in and out of my nose, I replied tensely, "Gimme a minute. The skin is still trying to pull back together." We were silent until my wound was healed and I gave him a weak smile, which caused a frown of worry, "That takes too much out of you to be normal. You can barely stand after just healing a cut like that."

I shrugged as my strength started to return, "Not that bad. It doesn't take long for me to be back at full power. Serious injuries on the other hand...man, do those suck the life out of me. I'm pretty much a slug for days!" He chuckled before I questioned, "So, we going to tell anyone about us being siblings?" His eyes darkened in thought until he answered, "Only a select few. I can't risk Sabertooth finding out about you. He wouldn't hesitate to use you." I tilted my head in curiosity, "But he's our brother, wouldn't he be happy to have a younger sister?" Logan scoffed and retorted, "He'd be happy to make you his personal slave. You can tell your three friends, but don't tell anyone else. Only them, Storm, Beast, and the professor can know. Got it?" I mockingly saluted him, "Sir, yes, sir!" He rolled his eyes and ruffled my hair as we headed upstairs, "Cheeky pup." I grinned at my brother before racing to dinner, where he joined me and we continued to bond.


	6. Chapter 6

**HI! I've had a lot of Mountain Dew today and I'm wired! Yay! Anyway, shout-out to cyclops-lover, Fantasylover19, and s17492 for following/favoriting my story. Oh, and quick note. Before anybody gets mad or offended at me, I do read all reviews, but I probably will not respond unless it's a question or they say something that I need to correct. So, yeah, just wanted to let you all know that. By the way, don't be afraid to ask questions or give helpful criticism, I really want to improve my writing and help others understand something if they don't get it. Now that I've said all that, let's go back to Lexine!**

Legend: **Speaking in thoughts like Professor X**

_Thinking_

_**Emphasis on a thought**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything X-Men, all I own is Lexine, her foster parents, and her foster brother.**

**One older brother is enough.**

A couple days went by and my brother and I couldn't be closer. Since it was only a few other kids and I at the school until the end of break, I was able to spend most of my time with Logan. It was nice to finally have family, especially an older brother that I knew would protect me and care for me. I hopped down the last of the stairs and grinned when I saw him waiting for me with Storm, Beast, and the professor, "Hi!" I gave my brother my customary hug before sobering a little when I noticed they were all serious and Storm spoke, "We need to talk, Lexine. Come with us to the study."

I gave a shaky nod and relaxed a tiny bit when Logan gently squeezed my shoulder. I followed them up and we all took different positions around the room. Storm sat down with the professor beside her in his wheelchair, Beast sat on the couch near me, Logan was about two feet away from me, and I was standing near the door. I bit my lip in anxiety before questioning, "What's wrong? Are my friends okay?" Professor Xavier continued to look at me kindly while he answered, "Your friends are fine. However, your foster brother is not," I stiffened and my eyes widened, but he continued before I could say anything, "Sabertooth found out about you, so he took your foster brother to draw you out. He sent us this." He handed me a letter and I took it with trembling hands.

My itty, bitty sister, if you wish to see this foster sibling alive again, then you will come to me alone and stay with me forever. If you don't, well, let's just say I'll send tiny pieces of him to you. Go to the city in three weeks. I'll find you.

I read and reread the letter before I dropped it and went to dash out the door, but Logan caught me around my waist, "Let me go! I have to save him!" Logan tightened his grip on me as Professor Xavier spoke, "You must calm yourself. Sabertooth will not let your foster brother live, even if you join him. He just wants to draw you out. Listen to me, my dear. I know the struggles you've had and the ones you still carry. I know you wish to save everyone that you love, but storming out will not help." I slowly relaxed and Logan made the mistake of loosening his hold on me. Within seconds, I had burst out of my brother's arms and I was out the door before they could react. I was racing through the mansion until I was out the front door and I heard Logan yell out, "Stop her!"

Before I realized what was happening, someone else had grabbed me, but I couldn't break out of this hold. I was growling and let my eyes flash red as I struggled, "Pup, calm down before we sedate you." I snarled at my brother as I fought harder and it wasn't long before something pricked my arm. My head suddenly became too heavy and all sight and sound swirled around before darkness took over. It was a while before I woke and I groggily tried to move, but found myself restrained. Fear started building when I found my arms strapped out away from my body with my legs strapped apart.

Panicking, I struggled while whining as tears filled my eyes. A door opened and I saw my brother come in with Professor X and I pleaded, "Don't hurt me. Please. Don't do this." Understanding lit Logan's gaze and he quickly unstrapped me, but I still couldn't move from the panic that had built. I moved my gaze to the professor when he cleared his throat, "What's going to happen to Jaime?" He sighed before answering, "We're preparing to rescue him. You may come if you can control yourself. Do you understand?" I nodded and they led me back to the main level. I saw Peter standing there and I immediately threw myself into his arms while tears freely flowed down my face.

He hefted me into his arms before carrying me away and I found us in his room soon after. He sat down and reclined against the wall as I curled up in his lap with my head on his chest, "Logan told me about your foster brother. Don't worry. We'll get him back, okay?" I nodded and was content to just stay in his hold for a while. Eventually, we pulled apart and I said, "There's something I need to tell you." He quirked an eyebrow and I quietly said, "Logan is my older brother. I was born soon after he left our mother and I was frozen in ice for years until the orphanage found me. Technically, I was born in the 1800s, but my legal records say 1997."

He was silent for a few minutes before grinning, "That's cool. You have claws then?" I gave a tiny smile, "Yep. I've got claws, red eyes, and heightened hearing, smell, and healing." He chuckled and told me, "That's awesome. Does everybody know?" I shook my head, "Not yet. Only you and the professors. I'm gonna tell Bobby and Kitty, but Logan and I don't know when we want everyone else to know." He nodded before asking, "Wanna go watch _Doctor Who_?" I grinned and we raced each other down to the TV. I claimed our bean bag while he grabbed popcorn and our drinks before starting the show. We both fell asleep at one point cuddled together, but I woke around midnight when I caught someone's scent. I sleepily questioned, "Logan?"

I blearily saw him smile down at me before saying, "Go back to sleep, pup. You're safe." I gave a tired nod and curled back into Peter's side as my brother draped a blanket over us. I didn't wake until I felt my pillow move and I opened my eyes to find Peter smiling softly at me, "Morning, sleepy." I rubbed a hand across my eyes before stretching, **Lexine, Peter, please come to the study.** My friend and I both glanced at each other before he hauled me to my feet and we rushed to follow the professor's instructions. After shutting the door, the professor spoke, "In two days, Storm and Logan will be taking you two, Bobby, and Kitty to rescue your foster brother. You will listen to what they tell you to do. Do not do anything rash or irresponsible." We both nodded before disappearing to go train. I didn't think it was possible, but those two days felt like an eternity to me. During this time, I managed to train enough that I was almost as good as Logan. Finally, the time arrived.

Bobby and Kitty had finally gotten back and they were quickly briefed on everything, including my past of being born and frozen. After we geared up and went over the plan, we clambered onto the ship. I picked at my normal clothes because I was anxious about meeting my other older brother, pulling off the act that I came alone, and trying to rescue my younger foster brother. I quietly sighed and felt a hand squeeze mine. I looked over to find Peter smirking down at me before whispering, "Relax, Lex. You'll be great and we'll get him back. Just you wait and see. Trust us, we know what we're doing." I nodded and felt some confidence fill me as we landed a little ways out of the city. I slowly climbed off and entered the city, _I can do this. I __**will**__ save Jaime._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi all! Shout out to Tiger Mutant for favoriting my story. I'm soooooo sorry about not posting this sooner! I've had so much homework, a big test coming up, and a kid I knew killed himself from bullying. I'm going to go into a slight rant and say this: don't ever, ever, EVER even think about doing something like that. Tell someone and ask for some help. Think past the moment and realize that there are people that care about you. If you need anyone to talk to, you can talk to me. I'll be your friend. That said, let's go visit Lexine.**

Legend: **Speaking in thoughts like Professor X**

_Thinking_

_**Emphasis on a thought**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything X-Men, all I own is Lexine, her foster parents, and her foster brother.**

**Bad things always come with something good.**

I stuffed my hands into my leather pants and scuffed the sidewalk with my combat boots as I walked along. Logan told me that our brother would have a scent similar to us, but his would smell more evil. My brow wrinkled in confusion because how could someone smell evil? Logan had to be wrong, Sabertooth couldn't be completely evil. _There has to be some good left in him, I know it. I just have to bring it out_. A deep voice sounded from an alley to my left, "I'm impressed. I thought you wouldn't show."

I whirled around and slid into a defensive pose as I studied the man before me. He was about Logan's height, but he had a bulkier build with shorter brown hair, some brown facial hair, dark eyes, paler skin, and his top canines were poking out from under his top lip. I took a small step forward, "Are...are you Sabertooth?" He grinned and gave a mocking laugh, "Victor or Sabertooth. Come on." I quickly followed him as he took off through the alley. He leaped onto the wall and scaled it with ease before looking down at me, "Hurry up." I eyed the wall and backed up a couple steps before sprinting and climbing up.

I crouched before chasing after him as he raced off across roofs and we finally came to the edge of a forest. I crouched panting as he snorted, "Typical. I had hoped you wouldn't be as big of a disappointment as Jimmy, but you are," he paused for a minute and sniffed the air. He growled and slapped me before slamming me against the wall while choking me, "I told you to come alone!" A welcomed voice yelled, "Let her go, Victor!" I scrabbled against my older brother's grip while seeing Logan come charging over as his claws came out.

Victor simply grinned before throwing me at our brother and disappearing. I heaved for air as Logan helped me stand, "You okay?" I gave a weak nod before I was suddenly hefted off my feet into Peter's arms in a hug before he set me back down, "I thought he was going to kill you, Lex." I chuckled slightly and winced at the pain in my throat, "Let's go. There's no way to find him right now. We also need to get Lexine looked at," I gave Storm a confused look, so she explained, "You have nasty bruises on your throat and some cuts." I rolled my eyes and replied, "You forgot part of my mutant powers, Storm. Watch this." I let one claw come out and gave myself a small cut on the palm of my right hand.

Everyone watched as my skin seemed to bubble and stretch over the cut. All of them, except Logan, gasped as the cut disappeared and left no trace besides the blood that had already come from the cut, "What the crap was that?" I met Logan's gaze and he gave a small nod, so I answered Bobby's question, "Part of my mutant powers. I'm the baby sister to Logan and Victor, so I got some of their powers. Actually, I got most of Logan's power. The only different parts are my claws have always been metal, my bones aren't, my healing rates are different, and my eyes turn red."

Kitty and Bobby looked at me with eyes as wide as the moon and I chuckled before saying, "Can we go home now?" Beast nodded and led us all back to the ship before we flew back to the mansion. I was doing my best trying to hide my anger, self-hate, and disappointment that I hadn't saved Jaime, but I knew my brother and Peter could see through the mask. Peter rubbed my arm and I gave him a wan smile before resting my head against him until we reached the mansion. I was the first off and Professor X spoke, "We can still get your foster brother back." I blinked at him and responded, "I know, but I still failed him."

I continued on past him and went to Storm and I's room. I hopped in the shower and washed all the dried blood off. I eventually climbed out and threw on some lazy clothes before heading downstairs to watch some films with my friends. Kitty and I claimed the two beanbags as the boys grabbed food and drinks. We selected random movies and sat there ignoring the world for hours. Kitty and Bobby disappeared upstairs while Peter and I headed outside to walk around the grounds. We ended up beside the pond where Bobby had taken Kitty skating with his powers and I smiled up at him while silently admiring the moon shining off his white teeth.

_**Peter's P.O.V.**_

I looked down at Lexine and felt my heart stutter in my chest at how beautiful she looked with the moon turning her hair black, her eyes shining with some happiness, and that smile. She was going to kill me with how gorgeous she always is, "Kinda chilly out here." I chuckled slightly at her, "A little bit." I looked down at her lips before meeting her chocolate eyes as her rosy lips parted somewhat. _This is it, I can do this,_ I leaned down towards her.

_**Lexine's P.O.V.**_

I tensed a little as he leaned closer and closer until his lips met mine and I relaxed almost instantly. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his arms wrapped around my waist and hoisted me into the air, so I wouldn't have to stretch so much to reach him. We parted when we both needed air and, before either one of us could say anything, a voice called out, "Get off my sister, you ape!" Peter and I leaped apart and stared in growing horror as the Wolverine came raging towards us with murder written on his face and claws gleaming in the once magical moonlight. One thought sped through my mind, _At least I got my first kiss before I died._


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, peeps! I'm so tired today...I had so many tests this past week it was ridiculous. Anyway, shout out to Whatchamacallzits, Beautiful dreaming warrior, WriterDreamerArtist, and goretex for following/favoriting my story! Sorry this wasn't up earlier, I just had the week from the Pit and I'm dragging, so this is a really short chapter. I am really sorry, but let's just say you guys are lucky to be getting a chapter this weekend. Let's get to Lexine!**

Legend: **Speaking in thoughts like Professor X**

_Thinking_

_**Emphasis on a thought**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything X-Men, all I own is Lexine, her foster parents, and her foster brother.**

**I am SO dead.**

Without even thinking about what would happen, Peter pushed me behind him while leaving himself open to my brother's attack. I lost track of what happened, but I was suddenly being held against Logan's side with one of his arms holding me there while the other brandished claws at my crush, "How dare you touch her. Stay away from my sister." Logan yanked me towards the mansion and I stumbled after him before giving Peter a wan smile. My older brother continued to pull me past Storm, Professor X, and Beast, "Logan, what are you doing?" He growled at Storm, "That boy was mauling her."

I tripped over all the stairs as he didn't stop until we had reached his room. He practically threw me on his bed and started pacing, "Why would you let him do that, Lexine?" I eyed my brother warily because I could smell the rage coming off him and his claws were showing a little, "Logan...I really like Peter. He's the first guy I've ever felt like this for. Please, don't scare him off." He glared, "I forbid you to ever see him." I leaped to my feet in anger, "You forbid me? Look, I love you and all, but you do _**not**_ control me and I will freaking see whoever I want and whenever I want! You aren't my parent!" He towered over me as he shoved me back onto the bed and I felt fear fill me when his fist raised.

I cowered where I had landed and felt the tears fill my eyes as he struck. My head lashed to the side and I couldn't stop the whine of pain and betrayal, _He hit me...he promised he wouldn't._ I sensed his change of attitude as he swore, "I'm sorry, Lexi." I leaped to my feet and ran out of his room and down the hall. I didn't stop until I saw the other three professors and I ran into Storm's open arms, "What happened, Lexi?" I let whimpered, "He's like them. He promised he would never do what they did, but he did, Storm." I heard him come down and he spoke, "Lexi, I didn't mean to hit you." Storm's arms tightened as she screeched, "You did what? How could you, Logan? She's your sister!"

Practically teleporting, she rushed me to our room and tucked me into bed, "Get some sleep, honey. I'm going to go deal with a pest problem." She started to leave, but I croaked out, "Can you send Peter here? Please?" She smiled and nodded before disappearing out the door while I hid under my blanket. I heard the door open and I automatically tensed until I recognized the smells of spring rain, Coca-Cola, and pine trees, "Hey, Lex." I poked my head out and Peter ran over when he saw the bruise on my cheek, "Who hit you?" I whispered, "My brother." Peter climbed onto the bed and pulled me into his lap while saying, "I can't believe him. Don't worry, I'm here. Go to sleep." I curled into his warmth as my eyes slowly slid shut and I fell asleep with him rocking me.

**Peter's P.O.V.**

I was practically spitting fire as I rocked Lexine to sleep. Once she was out cold, I kissed her forehead and tucked her in before leaving to find Logan. I finally found him with the other professors, but I ignored them as I slammed the man into the wall and slowly choked him, "You hurt her!" I swore at him as I continued to let him know what I thought of him. Using my powers, I touched a piece of metal and changed before punching Logan and dropping him to the ground as I changed back, "If you ever hurt her like this again, I will find the most painful way for you to die and I will kill you." I kicked him once more before storming off as the three professors checked on Logan. I checked on Lexine and found her crying and whimpering in her sleep, but I knew I could do nothing. She had to deal with those demons on her own and banish them. I closed her door before going to my room and crashing for the night, I knew Lex would need me tomorrow. One thought drifted through my mind, _He seemed like he really did care for her, why would he all of a sudden hit her?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, everyone! Let me start off by saying how sorry I am for not posting sooner. I've been really sick and have been frequenting the doctor and the hospital, but I'm getting better now! I'm going to try and post a chapter each day this weekend and a couple days next week to make up for it. And I also wanted to apologize if any of you think I am going too fast in this story, but I've added in a couple time skips because I want to get to the main plot instead of writing her school schedule every day because, quite honestly, I find that extremely boring to read and to write. Shout-out to Bleachlover11 and Limavaa for following and/or reviewing the story! Also a special shout-out to SuperWhoLockgirl222 for favoriting my story and I somehow missed the notice, so my apologies as well. Oh! I've also gotten addicted to **_**Supernatural **_**and I'm trying to balance between watching that and the Doctor...why must it be so hard! ****On with the young mutant and her problematic life!**

Legend: **Speaking in thoughts like Professor X**

_Thinking_

_**Emphasis on a thought**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything X-Men, all I own is Lexine, her foster parents, and her foster brother.**

**Family is complicated.**

I remained in my room for what felt like eternity, but was only five days in reality. Storm and my friends all made sure that I had enough to eat and drink during those days and they made sure I had company while also giving me space to deal with things on my own. I eventually dragged myself out of the shower and I dressed in my jean shorts that had camo fabric sewn on, a Triforce tank-top from _Legend of Zelda_, and my Converse shoes that were from _Legend of Zelda_. I then let my hair hang down while slipping my camo bandana in and I headed downstairs to breakfast. Joining my friends at our table, I was more subdued than I normally would have been, but who could blame me?

My older brother that I thought loved me and cared had hit me when he promised he wouldn't. _I never should have gotten close. All family does is complicate things and tear my heart out and hurt me._ I drifted behind my three friends as we went through our classes, but I felt myself perk up when we went to combat class instead of going to Calculus. Storm grinned at me as Professor X, Beast, and Logan all watched us enter. I glanced down the line we formed and saw, besides my three friends and I, that there was nobody else joining us. I turned my confused gaze to the adults as Professor X spoke, "I know all four of you are wondering why none of your other classmates are joining us and why we are having a surprise combat lesson, but we will explain in due time. Right now, we have a gift for a certain girl that hasn't gotten her fighting uniform yet. Miss Smith, here you go." I timidly stepped up to him and he handed my a pile of clothes, "Kitty will take you to the changing room and you will all meet back out here in ten minutes."

I quickly followed the older girl into the girls' changing room and she had no problem stripping to her underwear and bra in front of me, but I hesitated, "What's wrong, Lexi?" I looked at the ground and softly answered, "Is there somewhere I can change in private? I'm not really comfortable changing in front of people." Kitty's eyes widened in understanding before compassion filled them, "You can change here. It will only be me. It's rare that Storm or anyone else comes in." I nodded and built up courage to quickly strip before pulling on the leather pants and top. I threw my hair into a messy ponytail, tied combat boots on, and pulled leather, fingerless gloves on that had small hols for my claws to go through when I extended them. I grinned in the mirror at myself and we hurried out to line up in front of the adults.

Funnily enough, Kitty and I beat the boys because they didn't come out till a few minutes after us. I saw Peter look me up and down before grinning at me and I smiled back before we all focused on Storm as she spoke, "As threats grow from the other mutants, we need a team that is specially trained to fight them and humans, if necessary, without using lethal force, if possible. You four were selected for the team and you will now have a special combat class where we will go more in depth with fighting, working as a team, reconnaissance, and scouting. Beast, Logan, the professor, and I will all take turns teaching you or we will work together to instruct you. I must warn you that this will be harder than anything you've done because it will consist of both mental and physical training and there is no going back if you decide to be part of the team."

Us four were quiet and I stared at my brother as he stared back before I spoke, "I'm in. I don't care how hard or dangerous it is, I've handled far worse." I watched Logan minutely flinch before he turned his gaze away as my three friends agreed with me and the professor spoke next, "I know all four of you can do this, especially if you all work together. You will all take turns fighting today, so that we may see your strengths and weaknesses. Miss Pryde, you're up first and you'll be fighting Ms. Munroe." My friend tensed a little, but nodded and the rest of us back away to give them room. Bobby went after her and Peter followed him and they both fought Beast. I was last and guess who I was lucky enough to fight? If you said my brother, you would be absolutely correct. I mentally groaned as I got into a fighting stance and my brother extended his claws the same moment I did. We both tensed before releasing almost identical roars as we charged at each other.


End file.
